Children At Playlp
by Duyouk
Summary: The lp belongs at the end. The sequel to Captain Feathersword II, yet again another joint fanfiction by the babe and myself. (DESTROY THESE STORIES)


Fred Fazbear open up head. Is Charlie Kelly. "Hey Chica, rats in my ass!"

Sweet Dee come up from the sewer grate, grimacing. "Goddammit you boners, give me the pepper shaker."

Fox man rip new shirt, screech at Dee. "OH GODDAMMIT"

Frank bust down door, burp thrice, "EGG"

Aquafina is a water company. Charlie slap Frank's elbow with Freddy paw. "Do I look like I want to sink my dick in that salad dressing?"

Frank whisper, "Yea"

"Well of course I do, bud"

Mac emerged from Balloon Boy, "hi guys balloons also not gay"

I'm Ben Franklin and this is Jackass. If I buy two tickets to see Rio 2, I'll be able to see Rio 2 two times. Dennis is new security guard. Hot n' horny for Bonnie. Not for Chica, because bird. Cats inside Pebbles and BamBam.

Sweeting Dee sighs, "Have a quarter, Charlie"

Charlie screech, "AM FREDERICK RAT, THE BEAR OF FAZ"

Charlie bite quarter and force it down throat. Bye quarter.

Rats in stomach consume quarter, good source of iron. Also pesticide.

Betty Boop screech more, "AAARGH"

The ceiling shreds salad, Frank cry in agony. "IT'S SHEDDING"

Mac fully emerge from Balloon Boy, "TO THE BUNKER"

All people in bar burp twice, then dash away. Swort Dor open the bunk, and then close once everyone in. Charlie shits a little.

"There are only five days of bed wetting," cheeped Mac.

"And a pillow fight." included Dennis.

Spinal cord of dog emerge from DeVito libido stomach.

"Whoa look, it's the secret dog spine!" shrieked Dee.

Handsome Nintendo DS flop out of Dennis's hair. Dennis grow single whisker, pointing at Mac. Mac take as sign that God wants to destroy Israel.

Dee swallow nail polish that came out of fucking nowhere. "Gotta get my daily source of Vitamin P know what I'm sayin'"

Charlie eats a headboard, regurgitates. Where are all these things coming from. Charlie eats headboard again, regurgitates, eats again. Mac stare at viewer and become self-aware. Suddenly, Scooter Penguin break bunker door and crunch Dee with penguin toothies. Dee is pure salt, destroys diabetic Scooter and underwear models.

"Forgot to mention I'm pure salt, boners." barked Dee.

407 elephant trunks all squeal at the same time. Mac lifts his wife beater and reveals a broken Xbox 360.

"Look guys it's my favorite box, let's lick it," shrieked the boy.

Yoshi emerge from Xbox, carry keys in mouth. Exactly seven on the tongue. Charlie shoves a penny up his nose, penny becomes Guy Fieri. Charlie nostril become rip-roarin' central of pork and rock. Suddenly, the bunker vanishes and Frank squeaks "eugh, eugh, eugh"

Charlie say "disgusting noises"

If Roger Rabbit is a cartoon, wouldn't he drown if he tried? Butter biscuits on a motorcycle: the carfax. If I have to tell Scooby one more time about Despicable Me 2 I think I might just

"Bone sand"

Darkness fades away, Cricket emerges from the shadows.

"Bone sand"

George Washington never had those teeth, Cricket ate them. Frank lied about the anaconda. There was never an anaconda, was all folk tale for Billy. Was it? Please read, Bill.

Green binders are far more susceptible to the symptoms of chronic ass lick and wheel torture. Rubber was rad flick, involving tire and screech. Charlie Fredbear use GameStop membership to purchase birth certificate of pepperoni pizza and tiger claws. Eleven stripes on his single digit, composition notebooks are his choice of meal. The charger cost him only 11th. Frank's cellphone was actually a cellphone. Blue sheets litter the extension cord. Charlie trees to read book on Egyptology.

"Gee I sure do want Egypt for dinner," thought Charles.

Frank leaned over and agreed, "Three Egyptians for me, please"

And Denim Sweet Dee suddenly become a Sweet Tea because her name is also that. Mac require single headphone for birthday bags.

"Whose birthday is?" inquire Dennis.

"No one's birth," whisper Mac, "These phones are for Jesus the lord"

Somali pirates bring wasabi and six pieces of lead for mechanical pencil.

"Aw shit, they got the goods for me" murmur Frank.

Slaving of Frank begin at seven fish bite. Flashlights are actually creating tension some of the times. Please Ronnie, fill my picture with delectable light treats. Freddy Fazbear's house is actually a fucking muffin. Would you believe it?

Charlie whispers seductively into Dennis ear, "Do we want to RP?"

Dennis slithers into action and shows face of seal dog.

"Al Gore, Al Gore, Al Gore" say Dennis, speaking seal dog as he trickles the angry hair of tennis balls.

Anchor emerge from Mac's throat, is holy anchor of seven octopus.

"God gave me this anchor because he likes me"

I've only seen my birth certificate twice.

"That's a lot" says Charlie.

Paddy's Pub is actually not a pub. It's pretty much kind of actually a run-down version of cock. Dennis created the Always Sunny anime. Everyone cried. He drew all of the stills, and did the animate. Dee looked like a cute anime bird. Kappa Mikey was included. Animation quality less than KapMicko.

"Guano from Kappa Mikey is my fursona," says Frank, "Lilly is best girl, just throw Mitsuki in the traaash"

Charlie's Fazbear head transforms into a microphone. Microphone melds with Charlie's head, sings excerpt from Broadway musical name of "Lil' Bitches", tune of Phantom Of Opera. Jeremy Renner has a shapely buttocks. Raccoon smell from the bar.

"Guano Guano" bark Frank as he sniffs the smell. Dennis suspect rat man involved.

"It's time to snuggle, Mac" drools Dennis.

Country Mac rise from grave. The cat whispers "AAAUUUGH"

Country Mac is still dead, nevermind. That one lawyer that hates everyone in the bar is also dead. And a coffee stain on desk of Whoopi Goldberg.

Dreadlocks.


End file.
